Samping
by Zuihara Ame
Summary: Sambil terisak melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. "Aku akan sangat rindu padamu, Sasuke." Selamat tinggal. ONE SHOOT.


**Samping**

 **Naruto — Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

 **awas ranjau typo, OOC-ness, dan lain sebagainya**

 **Sebelumnya saya peringatkan kepada kalian, karakter disini bisa dibilang sangat keluar dari karakter aslinya, jadi untuk kalian yang tidak terlalu suka dengan hal tersebut saya persilakan untuk memencet tombol kembali. ^^**

 **~selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke, laki-laki dua puluh lima tahun. Jari-jarinya sibuk memetik gitar. Setelah selesai dengan gitarnya, ia berpindah pada alat musik petik tradisional. Manik hitamnya sesekali memandangi diagram track di komputernya guna memantau kinerja alat perekam suara yang ia taruh di meja. Alat perekam itu merekam bunyi-bunyian yang di hasilkan oleh alat musik tadi. Dirasa cukup, ia mengambil kopi yang ada di sebelah alat perekam tadi.

"Hati-hati, ya.." Terdengar suara samar dari luar.

Sasuke berjalan menuju balkon sambil menenggak sedikit kopinya.

"Iya, yang di kamar nomor 210, Pak."

Sasuke memperhatikan orang-orang di bawah sana. Mereka membawa kardus-kardus yang tentunya berisi barang, dan ada yang menurunkan meja dari truk pengangkut—

"Iya, ini yang terakhir. Terima kasih ya, Pak."

—dan seorang perempuan yang menyuruh mereka.

Sasuke kembali menenggak kopinya lagi sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap ke dalam ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore bergelayut. Sasuke memakai celana pendek dan kaos oblong, berserta rambut yang acak-acakan sambil membawa dua kantong plastik besar berisi sampah.

Di bawah, ia menaruh sampahnya pada bak sampah yang tingginya sama dengan dadanya.

"Permisi, boleh masukkan ini ke dalam?"

Sasuke menoleh. Ia melihat perempuan di depannya yang membawa dua kantong plastik sampah. Sasuke langsung mengambil sampah dari tangan perempuan itu begitu tahu punggung tangan kiri si peremuan ada tiga luka gores. Setelah Sasuke manaruh sampah itu, matanya menuju pada luka si perempuan. Mata si perempuan yang menangkap pandangan Sasuke juga ikut menatap lukanya.

"Oh, ini.. Ini dicakar kucing." Ucap si perempuan.

"Dicakar kucing bisa sampai sedalam itu lukanya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, namanya juga kucing. Waktu itu aku memberi makan si kucing, tapi malah dapat cakaran." Si perempuan tesenyum.

"Kau boleh pelihara kucing disini?"

Muka perempuan itu sedikit mengkerut, tapi detik berikutnya senyumannya terkembang lagi.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun ya.. Ini rahasia kita berdua." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Aku hutang padamu." Perempuan itu tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau kau hutang harus bayar." Ucap Sasuke yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh perempuan itu.

"Memangnya itu kucing apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya kucing rumahan." Si perempuan memegang tangannya yang terluka.

"Hn."

"Oh lupa. Aku Sakura." Si perempuan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Sasuke." Sasuke menjabat tangan Sakura singkat.

"Sudah lama disini?" Tanya Sakura yang menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Sudah hampir enam tahun."

Sakura tersenyum, "Oh begitu.." Mereka berjalan menuju elevator untuk kembali ke apartemen.

Pintu elevator terbuka. Mereka keluar sambil terus melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi begini, aku butuh suara perempuan. Tidak banyak kok."

"Tapi, aku belum pernah lho.."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Semua kan ada awalnya."

"Baiklah. Kapan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Besok, jam 8." Timpal Sasuke.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa besok."

Sasuke memandangi punggung Sakura yang hendak masuk ke apartemen nomor 210 itu.

"Sayang, sampahnya sudah dibuang?" Terdengar suara laki-laki dari dalam apartemen Sakura.

"Iya, sudah." Kata Sakura sambil menutup pintu apartemen.

Dibalik pintu, Sakura tersenyum senang. Dia berharap sesuatu akan berjalan dengan baik nanti. Disaat yang sama, Sasuke tersenyum tipis yang artinya entah apa, kemudian dia masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Malam hari, Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan layar komputernya. Menganalisis audio audio yang sudah ia dapatkan. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara benda keramik pecah dari apartemen sebelah.

Alat perekam Sasuke yang menyala membuat ia ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi melalui _headset_ yang ia kalungkan pada lehernya. Ketika hendak memakai _headset_ itu, ia ragu dan akhirnya urung lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tit tit tit tit tit tit…

Jemari panjang itu berusaha untuk menekan tombol _off_ pada jam alarm yang mengganggu telinganya. Setelah jam itu berhasil dimatikan, matanya mengerjap agar bisa terbuka melihat segala sesuatunya di hari ini. Sasuke mengucek kedua matanya lalu menyibak selimut.

6.00 a.m

Dengan masih terasa mengantuk ia merapikan tempat tidurnya, merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan di depan televisi, merapikan alat kerjanya ke rak di sebelah meja komputernya. Dirasa sudah rapi, ia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.  
Saat meneguk air minumnya, ponsel hitam miliknya berbunyi, ia memencet tombol angkat.

 _"Bagaimana? Jadi dengan perempuan itu?"_ Tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ya, pasti."

 _"Kau jangan seyakin itu. Tidur saja baru bangun bisa seyakin itu."_

"Ya, setidaknya aku tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu olahraga tapi selalu meminum air."

Diseberang sana, seorang berambut putih kebiruan memakai pakaian olahraga lengkap dengan sepatu kets berwarna putih yang hendak meminum air untuk kelima kalinya mengurungkan niat untuk meminum air. Dahinya berkerut. Ia mendekatkan _mic earphone_ pada mulutnya.

"Lalu apa urusanmu dengan olahragaku ini hah?!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, kemudian menghabiskan air minumnya.

"Harusnya olahraga itu ditemani oleh perempuan. Bukan galon air besar."

 _"Terserahku!"_ Ucap dari seberang sebal. _"Itu akan lebih baik daripada nanti masuk dalam perasaan menyedihkan akibat perempuan!"_ Tukasnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

 _"Lalu bercerita menyebalkan padaku esok hari. Ah, sudahlah semoga berhasil!"_

Dengan sepihak, telepon itu ditutup dari seberang.

"Maniak air!" Tukas Sasuke sambil memasukkan gelas ke westafel.

"Baiklah, beraksi." Sasuke menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu ia membersihkan ruangan apatemennya. Dan dilanjutkan dengan memasak sarapan.

Jam setengah delapan pagi. Sasuke sudah menata rapi makanan yang sudah ia masak di atas meja, menata kursi untuk saling berhadapan, segelas susu di samping piring Sasuke dan di samping piring yang ada di hadapan piring Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan makanan kaleng untuk kucing yang ia letakkan di atas kulkas kemudian beralih pada makanan di depannya sambil menhembuskan napas.

Jam delapan tepat. Sasuke memasang pendengarannya untuk bel pintu yang berbunyi.

Jam setengah sembilan, Sasuke menekuk air mukanya.

Jam setengah sebelas, Sasuke memandangi makanan di depannya.

Jam setengah lima, dimana awan sore bergelantungan, Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat makanan yang ada di hadapannya lalu memakan satu potong sosis dan satu irisan tomat. Terlalu banyak makanan yang ia buat. Ada beberapa makanan yang ia buang dan ada yang masuk ke dalam kulkas. Setelah itu, saat ia keluar dari ruangannya dimana ia akan membuang sampah, dilihat sejenak pintu apartemen bernomor 210 itu dan langsung kembali ke niat awal untuk membuang sampah.

 **.**

 **.**

Embun menetes dari daun. Matahari tidak bersinar terlalu terang. Setidaknya tidak seterang warna desain kertas yang melingkar pada produk makanan kucing yang di pegang Sasuke saat ini. Sudah beberapa kali ia memencet bel pada pintu nomor 210, tapi tidak kunjung dibuka. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menaruh makanan kucing itu di dedan pintu. Sasuke membalikkan badannya bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka.

Seorang perempuan memperlihatkan sedikit dirinya di sela pintu. Sasuke terkejut.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu." Mata Sakura sayu.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir ketika ia melihat wajah Sakura yang lebam.

"Aku jatuh," jawab Sakura dengan segala raut muka yang terlihat ketakutan dan kesakitan, "gara-gara kucing." Pandangan Sakura ke bawah.

Sasuke mengambil makanan kucing yang ia letakkan di bawah kemudian memberikannya kepada Sakura dan diterima oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Sakura memaksa untuk tersenyum namun hanya raut wajah kesakitan yang terlihat. "Sekali lagi maaf." Suara Sakura parau.

Di belakang Sakura, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang membuka lemari di salah satu ruangan itu. Mata Sasuke sedikit menunduk lalu sekejap kemudian matanya melihat Sakura lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan sampai jatuh lagi, ya." Kata Sasuke . Sakura berusaha tersenyum lagi.

"Siapa, Sayang?" Suara laki-laki yang ada di dalam sana.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Sakura.

"Maaf, ya.."

Dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke. Sakura menutup pintu. Sasuke berbalik menuju apartemennya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Masih pukul sepuluh pagi. Sasuke duduk bersama seorang pria berambut putih kebiruan di bangku taman.

"Yang pasti, selain kucing hutan tidak mungkin lukanya bisa sampai sedalam itu." Keluh Sasuke.

"Lalu menurutmu kenapa?" Tanya pria itu.

"Sakura terlihat sangat takut padaku."

Laki-laki rambut putih kebiruan itu menoleh pada Sasuke, "Ya mungkin dia merasa tidak enak padamu. Dia kan sudah membatalkan janji tanpa memberitahumu."

Sasuke menoleh pada laki-laki itu dengan arti wajah mengerti.

Matahari berganti bulan. Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat sampah. Di tangan kanannya ada kantong plastik sampah berukuran tanggung yang siap ia buang. Ketika sampai di depan tempat sampah, ia melihat sekilas sekelilingnya, lalu membuang sampah itu. Dan tetap dengan tergesa-gesa ia kembali ke apartemennya.

Sasuke yang tahu akan tindak-tanduk Sakura langsung memastikan sampah yang dibuang Sakura. Ia membuka plastik sampah yang dibuang Sakura. Sampah pertama yang dilihat Sasuke adalah bekas kemasan pisau dapur dan yang kedua adalah makanan kucing. Utuh, tanpa ada sedikit goresan pada kaleng makanan kucing itu. Sasuke mengembalikan makanan kucing itu ke kantong sampah sampah dengan kesal.

Ia berlari kecil memasuki apartemen. Di lorong barisan apartemen Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang hendak menuju ke apartemennya. Sasuke berjalan sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Kau tidak punya kucing, kan?"

Sakura menoleh bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah beli makanan kucing, tidak ada suara kucing, dan tidak pernah ada tanda-tanda kehidupan kucing di apartemenmu." Lanjut Sasuke sedikit sarkas.

"Kau memata-matai ku?" Tukas Sakura.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu." Sasuke menghalangi jalan di depan pintu masuk apatemen Sakura. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Kekasihmu?" Nada Sasuke sedikit naik.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku jatuh." Sakura juga sedikit menaikkan nadanya.

Sakura memaksa masuk dan berhasil. Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi Sakura yang masuk dan pintu yang ditutup dengan rasa khawatir. Ia memutuskan kembali masuk ke apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel berbunyi, pintu dibuka untuk pertama kalinya dipagi ini.

"Paket, silakan tanda tangan disini." Pak Pos itu menyerahkan paket pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke. Dibalas oleh anggukan topi oleh Pak Pos, lalu Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya.

Sebelum membuka paket itu, Sasuke memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi tidak lama, ia kembali berkutat dengan paket itu. Setelah dibuka, ia langsung memasang alat pesanannya pada kabel yang sudah terhubung ke komputer. Alat satunya lagi yang berbentuk kotak persegi panjang berukuran lumayan kecil dan di alat itu terdapat kabel kecil yang menghubungkan _microphone_ kecil yang dilekatkan pada baju yang disebut _clip on_.

Ia mengaktifkan alat alat tersebut dan memasang _headset_ pada telinganya.

"Tes tes.. Tes.. Tes.." Ucap Sasuke saat mencoba alat rekamnya.

"Tes tes. Halo halo." Sasuke membesarkan _gain_ pada alat itu sampai suaranya benar-benar pas.

"Tes te—"

JDAK!

AAAAAAAA!

Terdengar teriakan dari apatemen sebelah dengan jelas.

AAAAA!

Sasuke langsung melepas _headset_ nya dan berlari keluar menuju aprtemen Sakura. Dengan kasar Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen dan yang dia lihat saat ini adalah Sakura yang tengah berteriak dimana ia sedang dicekik oleh laki-laki dihadapan Sakura. Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangan laki-laki berambut pirang itu dan menghajar laki-laki tersebut hingga laki-laki itu jatuh ke lantai.

Sakura menjerit histeris. Yang Sasuke lihat sekarang adalah pria rambut pirang dan tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Sakura menangis sesenggukan, Sasuke bingung, napasnya tak teratur, ia menjauh dari laki-laki itu dan melihat lagi tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Sakura menhgampiri Sasuke dan memeluk langsung Sasuke dengan air mata yang menetes dan isak tangis yang menderai. Setelah itu, Sasuke cepat-cepat mencuci tangannya di wastafel apartemen Sakura.

Setelah mencuci tangannya, ia menutup pintu apartemen Sakura dan menguncinya.

Dengan tatapan yang masih bingung dan takut Sasuke menghampiri laki-laki yang sebentar lagi meregang nyawa. Mata yang membelalak, napas yang terputus-putus dan sebuah pisau dapur yang menancap di leher bagian samping pria itu. Sasuke berlutut mendekat, tiba-tiba tangan pria itu menarik baju Sasuke agar Sasuke lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu yang entahlah apa bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa mendengarnya. Detik berikutnya, pria itu benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Napasnya berhenti. Sasuke kelimpungan mencari kantong sampah besar di lemari dapur apatemen Sakura, akhirnya ia menemukan satu. Ditutuplah mayat itu dengan kantong sampah itu.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk menangis sesenggukan dipinggiran kasur. Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Pandangan Sasuke lurus pada tembok di depannya.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari samping.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menyelamatkanku." Ucap Sakura sesenggukan.

"Kita tunggu malam." Tatapan Sasuke beralih pada mayat laki-laki yang baru saja ia tutupi dengan kantong sampah.

Malam harinya, dengan masih tak percaya Sasuke duduk di tangan sofa yang bersebelahan dengan Sakura yang duduk di sofa. Sasuke hanya bisa diam bak manusia yang kehilangan rohnya setelah apa yang telah terjadi.

Sakura menolehkan wajah Sasuke padanya, ia mencium pipi sebelah kanan Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke memandangi perempuan di hadapannya yang sedang bersandar pada bahu kanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Enam bulan berlalu. Hidup mereka bersama.

Dengan memakai celemek berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga kecil berwarna merah muda, Sakura menggoreng ikan yang baru saja ia bumbui. Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai celana pendek sembari menggosok rambutnya yang basah. Ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang."

Sakura tersenyum, "Pagi.." ia melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang memperhatikan seuatu. "Tenang.. Tidak akan kulupakan tomatmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ku serahkan padamu." Ucap Sasuke singkat lalu berjalan menuju kamar untuk memakai baju.

Setelah masakan matang, mereka makan bersama. Dilanjutkan dengan pekerjaan Sasuke dimana Sakura kadang menjahilinya.

Ditaman, ketika sore hari saat Sasuke merekam bunyi-bunyian lingkungan luar, Sakura juga ikut membantu.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan _Production House_ itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggelantungkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke dari belakang.

"Dua hari lagi. Dan besok aku harus membuat sampel suara yang baru." Jawab Sasuke sambil membenahkan _boomer_ yang ia pegang.

"Oh… Begituu.." Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sepertinya kau akan sibuk, ya.." Sambung Sakura dengan nada sedikit merengek.

"Begitulah." Sasuke berbalik untuk menghadap Sakura lalu tersenyum tipis. Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku akan rindu." Sahut Sakura.

Sekejap kemudian Sasuke memeluk Sakura, "Jangan sampai dirimu termakan rindu."

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke masih dengan senyumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke yang sedang memakan sarapannya memperhatikan Sakura yang berada di depan wastafel cuci piring, kemudian matanya beralih pada peratalan yang sudah ia siapakan untuk pekerjaannya.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, "aku buang sampah dulu ya.."

Dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Pintu apartemen dibuka, Sakura keluar dengan membawa kantung sampah di tangan kanannya, lalu pintu ditutup lagi.

Sasuke menghabiskan teguk terakhir susu, setelah itu ia membawa peralatannya. Ia keluar dari apartemen menuju elevator. Di depan elevator ia menekan tombol untuk turun ke bawah. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. 8.00 a.m. Ah, jika tidak cepat, ia akan terlambat. Sekitar tiga puluh detik kemudian pintu elevator terbuka. Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Elevator mulai turun. Mata Sasuke memperhatikan angka-angka lantai yang ia lewati. Sampai juga di lantai satu. Pintu elevator terbuka. Sasuke keluar.

"Apa? Kucing?"

Kaki Sasuke yang akan melangkah ke tempat parker terhenti. Ia menoleh. Di sana, di depan tempat sampah.

"Iya kucing." Suara seorang perempuan yang sangat di kenal Sasuke. "Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa"—Sasuke menghampiri Sakura—",ya. Disini kan tidak boleh"— Sasuke sampai di samping Sakura—"memelihara binatang." Saat itu juga mata Sasuke mendapati punggung tangan kiri Sakura memiliki tiga luka gores. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura dan seorang laki-laki di depan Sakura.

"Sakura, itu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tetangga baru." Jawab Sakura dengan— Sasuke getir—senyuman.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku berangkat dulu. Sudah telat."

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Semula ia berjalan biasa, ketika sudah agak jauh ia mempercepat jalannya, menuju elevator. Tombol di elevator ia tekan tapi tak kunjung terbuka. Ia langsung lari ke tangga untuk naik ke apartemen. Begitu Sasuke masuk dengan membuka pintu apartemen Sakura keras, ia langsung membuka file-file audionya dulu. Setelah menemukan, dimasukkanlah audio tersebut ke _software_ editing audio. Sasuke memasang _headset_ di telingannya. Dibesarkannya _gain_ dari audio tersebut. Terdapat satu audio dari seorang laki-laki, semakin dibesarkan _gain_ dari audio itu.

 _Sssss-_

 _Sa-_

 _Saaaku-_

 _Sakura_

Mata Sasuke membelalak. Napasnya tercekat. Seperti ada yang memutus napas Sasuke. Ekor mata Sasuke mendapati seorang perempuan.

 _Dari bawah sini, ku lihat dia sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di ruangannya._

 _Sore hari, kulihat dia keluar apartemen dengan membawa kantong sampah melalui lubang intip pintu apartemen, setelah itu aku menggoreskan garpu yang sudah kucuci bersih pada punggung tangan kiri sampai sedikit menusuk ke daging dan keluar darah._

 _Aaaaa senang sekali rasanya bisa berbicara dengannya! Aku tersenyum senang. Semoga berjalan baik!_

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang cair merembes di leher bagian sampingnya.

 _Mungkin piring cantik ini bisa memberitahukan perasaanku padanya. Bunyinya pyar! Ah, aku senang sekali!_

 _Kau tahu, besoknya aku membenturkan wajahku pada tembok. Nanti dia akan memperhatikanku tidak, ya? Seharusnya kau memperhatikanku! Akan kuperlihatkan nanti wajah biru merah lebamku ini!_

Tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh cairan itu. Berwana merah.

 _Kubuang makanan kucing pemberiannya. Untuk apa makanan itu? Aku kan tidak punya kucing._

Mata Sasuke getir. Pisau dapur menusuk leher bagian sampingnya hingga tembus.

 _Aku sudah sangat bosan dengan si pirang. Dan aku menusuknya. Ketika melihat ekspresi wajahnya setelah ku tusuk, aku benar-benar senang sekali._

Sasuke mendengar sedikit gelak tawa.

 _Saat itu aku berteriak-teriak. Uh, apa suaraku terdengar bagus? Apa dia akan menghampiriku?_

 _Lalu aku menangis saat dia datang. Menangis karena kesenanganku sepertinya akan berakhir._

Tangan Sasuke meraih leher Sakura dan mencekiknya.

 _Dia memukul wajah si pirang, itu bagian kesukaanku!_

Namun karena Sasuke tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup untuk mencekik, Sakura memanipulasi seakan Sakura sedang dicekik sungguhan. Sakura berteriak-teriak. Air mata jatuh dari tempatnya.

 _Lalu, ketika aku melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan karena melihat si pirang bodoh itu membuatku sangat ingin tertawa. Dia manis sekali dengan wajah yang seperti itu!_

Sakura semakin memperdalam cekikan tangan Sasuke pada lehernya, padahal Sasuke sudah mulai tidak kuat. Napasnya benar-benar akan hilang, tapi dia masih berdiri. Sakura berteriak lebih keras lagi.

 _Kupeluk dia, tapi dia malah terburu-buru ke westafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Huu.. padahal warna merah di tangannya itu bagus sekali!_

Laki-laki yang berbicara dengan Sakura tadi masuk ke apartemen Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang dicekik oleh laki-laki berambut hitam, membuat laki-laki itu memukul berkali-kali wajah si pelaku pencekikan. Napas laki-laki itu terengah-engah.

 _Lalu ku lihat si pirang bodoh yang sebentar lagi akan melayang. Ku remas-remas luka pria itu sambil menusuk lebih dalam pisau dapur yang baru saja ku beli. Ku rasakan aroma darahnya. Uh, itu sangat harum. Dan darah yang mengalir itu sepertinya sangat hangat. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum._

Sasuke, terkapar dilantai. Napasnya sudah bukan lagi seperti hitungan dekit. Sebentar lagi napas itu akan lenyap.

Sakura memeluk laki-laki itu.

 _Aku langsung duduk di kamar begitu dia selesai mencuci tangannya. Setelah dia menutupi mayat itu dia duduk di sampingku. Dengan suara sedih aku menangis bahagia sekali sambil kuucapkan padanya,_

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menyelamatkanku." Sakura menangis.

Laki-laki itu bingung. Dia melihat darah berceran di leher orang yang baru saja ia pukul. Ia mengelus-elus lengan Sakura sembari masih memandangi orang yang sekarat di lantai.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura sekali lagi dengan derai tangisan. Sungguh dengan tengisan.

Ya, tangisan yang membahagiankan. Sakura tersenyum lagi sambil terisak melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

 _Aku akan sangat rindu padamu, Sasuke._

Selamat tinggal. Ini memang berjalan dengan baik.

 **TAMAT**

 **Halo halo, saya kembali lagi. ^^**

 **Jadi begini, dulu sewaktu saya masih SMK, ada tugas analisis film pendek. Awalnya saya nggak ngeh sama film itu, tapi setelah saya lihat lagi saya baru ngeh. :v**

 **Ide fic ini bukanlah asli dari saya. Tangan saya gatel pengen ngecover (?) film itu ke sebuah fanfic. Alhasil jadilah fic ini degan beberapa adegan yang sudah saya tambah dan kurang di sana sini agar tidak terlalu sama dengan si film. Tapi alurnya ya sama. xD**

 **Untuk kalian yang ingin melihat film itu, bisa search di yutub, judulnya 'Sebelah' disutradarai oleh Reza Rahardian. Saya sangat suka dengan film itu. Haha. xD**

 **Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca fic coveran (?) film yang saya buat ini. xD**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih. ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya. ^^**


End file.
